(a) Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting a physical uplink control channel in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A physical uplink control channel is used for transmitting an uplink (UL) ACK/NACK, a scheduling request (SR) or channel state information (CSI), or combination thereof. The UL ACK/NACK is information indicating whether the demodulation for a physical downlink data channel is successful. The SR is a message used for sending a request of uplink resource allocation to a base station. The CSI is information indicating a state of a downlink wireless channel, and the base station may transmit a physical downlink control channel and the physical downlink data channel by performing a link adaption based on the CSI.
A format of the physical uplink control channel may vary according to information transmitted through the physical uplink control channel. In general, a physical uplink control channel format 1 is used for transmitting the SR and the UL ACK/NACK, or one of the SR or the UL ACK/NACK. A physical uplink control channel format 2 is used for transmitting the CSI.